


Hope for the Holidays

by StitchinKat



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe-Mattex, Doctor Who References, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Fluff, Mattex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchinKat/pseuds/StitchinKat
Summary: Hello on Boxing Day!Enjoy this holiday one shot and Merry Mattex Christmas!Please comment or leave kudos, make my hols!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Snowed in for Christmas 2009, Matt, Alex, and Salome make the most of it!

Hope for the Holidays  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt and Alex had resigned themselves to being apart for several weeks leading up to the winter hols in 2009. Alex was back in LA for work while Matt stayed busy during their enforced separation while Block 5 filming went on in Cardiff and in Croatia. He and Karen, along with Tony Curran, spent a great deal of time together bonding while filming "Vincent and the Doctor" which served to make the episode special in Matt's mind, and one of his favorites to film. They were joined by Arthur later in November to film "The Vampires of Venice" in the same country, returning home in early December and finishing studio work and touring for promos for some time leading up to their holiday break.

  
Alex made good on her promise, keeping in touch by text or phone call, often at odd hours, the time difference meaning those were very odd hours indeed sometimes. Skype was a godsend, seeing each other meant so much to both of them, even if it was frustrating to see and not be able to touch. They got creative when privacy was available, and that helped. Sort of. Sunday, December 20th couldn't get here soon enough!

  
Matt arrived in London a couple of days before, apparently lucky to get there due to worsening weather conditions, snow and deep cold that affected many travel plans, including five Eurostar trains stuck in the Chunnel! Making sure the flat was clean and the fridge was stocked for the weekend, he settled in to wait, watching weather reports on the snow falling across Great Britain and Northern Europe. Alex and Salome would be getting in late that Sunday night, as it seemed that the airport so far has been able to handle the cold and more fresh snow. That gave them a chance to have one night together before going their separate ways again for Christmas with their respective families. They would get a few days together to end the year...he had plans to make it special for Alex, only hoping they were still on the same page in their relationship.

  
In what free time he had been able to scrounge up, he had been shopping for gifts for his family and friends. Family stuff was already wrapped under the small Christmas tree he'd set up in his London flat, mostly to make Salome feel at home, but also to give him a sense of the season, despite his lack of religious convictions. To him the hols were about being with the people who meant the most to you, giving gifts an expression of your relationships with those people. He wanted to show Alex how special she was to him, and how he wanted to be part of her life by getting better acquainted with Sal. He'd found a special book for the 8-year-old girl, a collection of horse stories with beautiful illustrations, and slipped his card with the pony riding lesson certificate inside. It was wrapped artfully at the book shop, much better than he could have done. There were gifts for Kaz and Arthur too, not lavish, but heart-felt. He'd see them after Christmas for a Team Tardis get together while Alex was in town.

  
Alex's gift was more difficult to find. He wanted something special, but he didn't want to scare her by going overboard with anything so extravagant as expensive jewelry or clothing. His sister Laura helped him pick a perfume with hints of honeysuckle and lavender, not overpowering, but subtle, and he'd gotten her an embroidered wrap while in Croatia, covered in flowers of every description. Finally, in a small shop on a side street in London he'd discovered, he found a simple gold necklace with a charm of a heart inside a bigger heart, topped with a small blue sapphire. He hoped she would appreciate it's understated elegance and the unsaid symbolism. He'd written a message on the card inside the flat box, then put it and the perfume inside the blue box with the embroidered wrap, and tied a TARDIS blue bow tie around the box, with the bow on the top.

  
Saturday night everything was ready, all he had to do was wait another 24 hours for Sunday when Alex and Salome would finally arrive. They'd already agreed on him taking a taxi to Heathrow to meet them, returning in Alex's rental to his place after. Matt decided to text Alex before he went to bed.

  
_"Kingston! 24-hour countdown! Can't wait to see you and meet Sal!" ~M xoxo_

  
A few minutes later he was cleaning his teeth when the phone buzzed with her reply.

  
_"Matthew! I'm still packing! Sal is hyper with excitement, I'm jet-lagged already!" ~A oxox_

  
Matt finished his task and carried the phone with him into his bedroom, texting her back.

  
_"Just getting in bed all alone, are you free to call and sing me a lullaby?" ~M xoxo_

  
After a minute or two, he got a reply....

  
_"It's mid-afternoon here darling, no singing, but give me a mo and I'll call after I send Sal to finish packing." ~A xoxo_

  
Matt crawled into bed with his phone, too excited to sleep. After about five minutes, the cell rang with the special "Hello Sweetie" ring tone, and he swiped it to answer with "Hi Kingston, talk to me. I've missed you!"

  
"I know Matthew, I've missed you too, but we did just talk yesterday!" she replied, laughing.

  
"Yeah, but in 24 hours or so, we can do more than just talk....I need to hear your voice so I can get to sleep....I might be more excited than Salome to see you again! Just tell me about your day, what you've been up to....anything, please? I need to hear your voice." Matt pleaded.

  
"Alright darling, I'll bore you to sleep with my last minute shopping and packing...and remind you I'll be beside you tomorrow...so you'll need your beauty rest now because you won't get any once I get there!" Alex replied, in full-on flirt mode.

  
Matt smiled and retorted, "Is that a promise Alex?" She could picture him smirking delightfully.

  
"You better believe it Matthew! I really have missed you, I promise," she answered and proceeded to tell him how much and just what she'd be doing with him soon, at least until he heard Salome return in the background. At that, he thanked her for the preview and let her go finish her travel prep. After closing the call and plugging in his phone to charge he lay back and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, dreaming of Alex as snow continued to fall.

  
****

  
Almost 24 hours later Matt exited a taxi at Heathrow by the BA terminal. It was a bitterly cold snowy night and he was wearing his navy down coat, boots, a knit cap and his striped scarf over jeans and a jumper. He checked the flight board and saw the plane bearing Alex and her daughter was on time and due to land within the next 30 minutes. He got there early because he was too excited to wait around his flat any longer, so he found a coffee shop near the exit from Customs and ordered himself a coffee, taking it to a table near the concourse so he could watch the arrival board and the Customs exit, pulling out his phone to check for messages. Alex was supposed to call him once they were on the ground and she was free to turn on her cell phone.

  
Unfortunately, the snow just continued to fall, so when the BA flight from LA landed, it took nearly an hour just to get to the gate, as they had to wait for snow plows to clear the jetway. Alex called Matt briefly to let him know they were safely on the ground, telling him she was going to call the car rental to find out about the car she'd reserved. A few minutes later she called him back, having postponed her rental until the next day due to the snowy conditions. A taxi would be safer. He told her where he was waiting so she'd be able to find him in the crowded airport, filled with homeward bound Brits, excited about the hols. While he bided his time, he went to visit the loo, buy another coffee, and browse the newsstand. Finally, there was a gush of passengers exiting Customs, signaling that the flight had finally been unloaded. It was well after midnight, and everyone looked tired after nearly two hours of waiting to debark, collect luggage and clear customs. He was so intent on watching the crowd, he missed seeing Alex and Sal until they were bowling him over with hugs.

  
"Love the scarf darling, makes you look very Doctorish!" Alex exclaimed as he finally released her from the embrace.

Matt thrust his coffee into Alex's hands and turned to scoop up Salome and spin her around before depositing her again and listened to her over-excited description of their trip, the snow, Christmas in general and her great joy in finally meeting him after months of only talking on Skype. Laughing, Matt replied to Alex's comment "Eleven, disguised as Four, eh? Won't be able to get away with that once Series 5 finally starts!"

  
"Enjoy it while you can sweetie!" Alex replied.

No wonder he didn't spot her...she was wearing a fancy knitted hat which covered most of her famous curly tresses. She realized she was holding his coffee and sighed, sipping at the cooling drink, then turned to the bouncing Sal and reminded her to pull out her winter coat from their oversized rolling bag, grabbing her own as well. When they left LA's mild weather, no coat was needed, so they stuffed their down parkas in the huge bag. Now they REALLY needed the warm coats as the snow continued to fall as they pulled their luggage behind them to the taxi stand outside. While the bags were loaded in the boot of the first taxi in line, Salome stood, her face tilted up, trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. Snow was a novelty for a California girl! Matt smiled at how adorable she was and joined her attempt to taste the freshly falling snow. Alex laughed at them both as they all climbed into the taxi for what should have been a ride of 30 or 40 minutes but actually took well over an hour in the snowy conditions. By the time they got to Matt's flat, Salome had crashed, barely awake to walk carefully up the steps to the door pulling her bag. Matt hefted the larger bag up the steps while Alex followed him, clearly tired herself. It was well after 2 in the morning, and they'd been traveling for hours.

  
Matt guided Sal to the guest room he'd made up for her, showing her where the loo was. Alex directed her to get into her pyjamas and brush her teeth while Matt took the rest of their luggage to his room, meeting Alex on the way back to the lounge and grabbing her for a quick snog while Salome was getting ready for bed. The girl was so tired after all the excitement, Alex barely got her tucked in before she was curled up and sleeping soundly, much to her mother's fond amusement as Matt watched from the doorway.

  
Alex was barely holding it together herself so Matt led her to the kitchen and began making tea while she stood looking out the window watching the snow continue to fall, already several centimeters deep. After a few minutes Matt joined her, handing her the mug and sipping at his own tea as they stood quietly.

  
"Salome could sleep till noon," Alex commented, adding. "If the snow keeps falling I don't know how we'll get home to Epsom and my parents' house. What should take no more than an hour....." she trailed off.

  
"Alex love, we'll just have to wait and see what the conditions are tomorrow. Don't want the two of you stranded somewhere! I'm sure it will clear and be gone in time for Christmas." Matt said reassuringly. "Call your mum and dad in the morning and see how things are down their way," he added.

  
"Yes, I will. Can't do a thing about the weather. At least it's warm and safe here with you Matthew." Alex replied, wrapping her arm around his waist and giving him a sideways hug.  
Matt took her mug and set it and his own down on the table before pulling her into a full body hug of reassurance and support. He whispered in her ear "I've missed you so much" while breathing in the scent of her, face buried in her curls.

  
Alex hummed in response, tightening her grip around his waist and breathing in deeply before sighing and muttering "Me too....and I'd show you how much, if I could only keep my eyes open long enough darling."

  
Matt chuckled and pulled back far enough to cup her face for a languid kiss, releasing her and saying "Let's get you off to bed then Kingston, you've had a very long day." as he shut off the teapot and locked up before guiding her to his bedroom, cutting off the lights as he went.

  
Alex pulled her toiletry bag and pyjamas out of her oversized suitcase and disappeared into the ensuite bath while Matt changed to his pyjama bottoms, then taking his turn in the loo. When he returned Alex was already in bed waiting for him. She cuddled up against his bare chest, relishing the skin to skin contact and murmuring "I wish I wasn't so exhausted..."  
"Rest Alex" Matt replied. "I'm just happy to have you here with me...I'll just show you how much after you've gotten some rest, okay?"

  
"You're so sweet Matthew...I'm looking forward to it...in the morning," Alex whispered before drifting off to sleep. Matt took a little longer, enjoying the warmth of her body curled against his, content.

****

  
Matt woke up around 10 am on Monday, well rested. HE had not traveled almost halfway round the world after all! The flat was cool so he pulled on his robe and headed for the kitchen to make tea. While the water was heating he peeked out the window next to the front door and was shocked to see how much snow had piled up overnight...there had to be at least 30cm, not counting the drifts. Didn't look as if the road had even been plowed and tire ruts were filling as the snow continued to fall. At least it wasn't as heavy a snowfall as last night. The kettle whistled at him so he returned to the kitchen, making tea for himself and Alex and taking it back to his room, stopping to check on Salome, who was still sleeping soundly as far as he could tell.

  
Setting the tea mugs down carefully on the bedside table, he dropped his robe on a nearby chair and climbed back into the bed for the warmth, calling up the weather reports on his phone. Apparently, Alex and Sal had gotten into Heathrow just in the nick of time because it was pretty much shut down, as were most of the transit trains and the main highways leading out of London. The train he planned to take to Northampton wasn't running, so he'd have to wait for another day. The SW train to Epsom wasn't running either, and there was no way Alex could get her rental car, at any rate, the airport was closed. From the many weather-related news stories on his feed, it seemed the entire country was at a standstill, and many folks were stranded in cars on the M and A routes. What a mess. The reports were saying this was the worst winter cold snap in decades and there would be a White Christmas for the first time since 2004. It seems they were all stuck here for another day or two at least. Privately, Matt wasn't too concerned, more time with Alex...but they would both have less time with their families, and Alex and Sal had traveled so far, it had to be frustrating to be stuck.

  
He set his phone down and turned to the sleeping Alex. She shouldn't sleep too much, in order to get on London time all the faster. He knew how to wake her...with a kiss. Snuggled down under the covers, he pulled her close and cupped her cheek, gently pressing his lips to hers and probing with his tongue, prompting her to open her mouth and hum softly, a little smile blooming as she gradually woke and responded to the kiss more actively. The finally broke for a breath or two and Matt murmured "I've brought you tea Alex."

  
"I think I'd rather have you first darling" Alex replied before running her hands over his bare chest and around his back to pull him closer and give all her attention to lavishing tiny nips along his jaw and down his neck, getting the results she wanted when he began to unbutton her pyjama top and explore her body with his hands, refreshing his memory after all their weeks apart. Where his hands went, his mouth soon followed, as their pyjamas got shoved off and down the bed. She kept her moans to a low volume and whispered nonsense to him as he gave her his full attention. Before too long they were fully entwined, minds focused on each other and the shared pleasure they were eliciting. Matt made sure she reached her climax first, following her seconds later and collapsing, both their energy spent. They lay there panting for a minute and Alex curled into his side, snuggling under the duvet. After a bit, she decided she needed the loo, and collected her pyjamas from where they'd been shoved and gave Matt a saucy wink before slipping into the ensuite bath. She returned shortly, no longer naked and reminded Matt there was a child in the house and he should pull on his PJs as well. She retrieved her robe from her luggage and picked up her cooling mug of tea, sauntering off to wake her daughter while Matt donned his PJs and pulled his robe on, stepped in the loo briefly before following her, mug in hand.

  
He found Alex staring out the front window at the snow, dumbfounded. "Looks like you two are stuck here with me for a bit longer Alex," Matt said gently. "No way are you going to drive anywhere today."

"What about the SW train?" she asked.

  
"Shut down, along with the train to Northampton, and everywhere else it seems. Heathrow's closed too. You got here just in time." Matt replied. "People are stranded all over on the M and A routes, even the Chunnel trains got stalled for hours."

  
"Oh, my! Guess there's nothing to be done but wait." Alex sighed. At that, Salome wandered out, having popped into the guest loo, wearing her robe and slippers.

  
"Wait for what Mum?" Sal asked. Alex merely gestured out the window at the snow-covered street, which only prompted the girl to squeal in excitement. "Look at all the snow!" she exclaimed. "Can we go out and play?"

  
Alex smiled fondly, but answered "No baby, don't you want to have breakfast first?"

  
"Yes! I'm starved!" Salome responded. She turned to Matt and asked, "What are we having Matty?"

  
"Well Poppet, I got milk, cereal, bread, and fruit, also bacon, eggs, and juice to drink. What would you like?" Matt asked.

  
Alex spoke up before she could answer, saying "Sal, what if I make my special French toast?"

  
"Oh, goodie!" Sal and Matt both exclaimed, giving each other a high 5 and running off to the kitchen, Alex following more sedately, laughing at them both.

  
"Good thing you stocked up the kitchen Matthew, at least we won't starve while we're snowed in," Alex commented as they pulled out the food they would need. Matt made more tea while Alex prepared the french toast. Sal helped set the table in the small kitchen alcove and poured their orange juice. Soon they were enjoying the special treat, talking about the snow and trying to figure out what to do about getting themselves to their respective family homes.

  
Alex sent Sal to shower and get dressed while she and Matt cleaned up, then Matt took his turn while she called her parents to fill them in on the situation. They didn't want her to even try to get to Epsom until it was safe and the trains were running again. They also didn't know she was staying with Matt, only with a 'friend' from work. She was going to have to tell them the truth finally, and hope they'd not freak out at his youthful age, but not over the phone. Maybe she could convince him to go to Epsom with her and Sal for a day, then he could take the train to his home in Northampton once the snow was cleared, hopefully in a couple of days. It was very nice to have more time with him and Sal here in London she admitted to herself, smiling at the memory of their morning 'activities'. Best make the most of the time here, so she left Sal watching TV and headed for the bedroom. Matt was already out of the shower, busy shaving, with a towel wrapped around his hips when Alex joined him in the bathroom. He grinned at her as she walked by him to the shower.

  
"Sal is watching TV, I'm getting a shower now...too bad you're done, darling!" Alex said with a wink, stripping out of her night clothes and stepping into the shower as he stared at her.

  
"I'll get you later Kingston!" Matt retorted with a laugh. She giggled and turned on the water. "Promise?" Alex smirked as she closed the shower door.

  
"Don't you know it love!" was Matt's parting shot as he finished up and went to get dressed.

  
By the time Alex returned to the lounge, Sal and Matt had bundled up and were playing in the tiny back yard, throwing snowballs at each other...and mostly missing. Alex went and poked around in the kitchen, finding what she was looking for and began heating fresh water. A few minutes later she opened the back door and called them in with three words. "Hot chocolate darlings!"

  
While they were enjoying the warm drink, Alex turned on the TV to see what the weather report was, and how the country was coping with the deep freeze leading up to the hols. It seemed that most people were staying put after hearing what happened to stranded drivers. Alex texted to cancel her car rental, no reason to get it now. Matt called home to find out that Laura had made it there safely on Saturday, to his great relief. They just had to wait out the storm, or polar vortex, or whatever they were calling this winter superstorm.

  
****

  
The three of them spent the time that week waiting for the storm to abate by playing in the snow, even coaxing Alex outside to build a snowman, dressing it in a hat and scarf from Matt's collection. They watched endless Christmas movies, made biscuits, and later scones (much to his delight) and played Monopoly. Matt walked to the local grocery and was able to pick up fresh supplies, though choices were limited due to delays in delivery. He managed to find suitable supplies for a holiday feast as it looked like they'd be stuck at least until Christmas Eve, and he didn't want Alex and Salome to miss the traditional dinner. It was bitterly cold and Alex helped warm him up after his foray out, joining him in a hot shower while Sal watched yet another Disney movie playing in an endless loop.

Still, public transit was at a near standstill, and even some West end shows took a break as attendance was way off. Many footie matches were canceled due to the sub-freezing conditions, as the pitches were frozen sheets of ice, unfit for play. Alex talked to her parents again, and they continued to tell her to stay where she was, the roads were unsafe and the trains were still not running due to snow depths on the tracks measured at record heights. Matt's parents were equally adamant about him not trying to travel...they'd get their Christmas together eventually, better to be safe and warm in London. Alex had to fill her ex-husband in on the travel conditions, but he insisted that he was still going to collect Sal on Boxing Day as the weather conditions were not causing a problem in his parent's hometown in Germany. They agreed that if it was safe to take a taxi, she'd bring Salome to Heathrow to meet him when his connecting plane landed, assuming Heathrow was open for business on Saturday. This was an unprecedented storm and she was not going to risk her daughter's safety, even for him, as he had no idea just how bad the storms were in Great Britian...people were freezing to death in cars for god's sake she yelled at him on the phone as Matt tried to calm her.

  
Except for Florian's cluelessness making her angry, the week, in general, was wonderful, spending time with Matt and Sal, who seemed to genuinely like each other. Seeing Matt interact with her daughter warmed her heart and made her feel more secure in their relationship. Most of the men she'd known would not have put out the effort to get to know her daughter, but it was just another way he's shown he's not like other men...he truly liked Sal and enjoyed spending time with her, not even resenting the fact their intimate moments were curtailed and contained to his room in the later hours after Salome was asleep. The week was going so well, she was hopeful that once they were free to travel she would be brave enough to take him to meet her family and introduce him as her 'significant other.' She hated the term 'boyfriend', it brought attention to his age, 'partner' sounded like a business relationship, and 'lover' seemed so blatantly sexual. He was far more than that to her, she supposed they'd have to invent a new term for themselves. It was anyone's guess what the Whovian fanbase would make of their characters 'relationship', but knowing how these things worked, those who liked River and the Doctor with the youngest face ever together, would likely be thrilled their personal lives were running a similar, less fictionally tragic path. Still, she wanted to keep it private as long as possible, as with anything in her life as a public figure. Matt had yet to really be exposed to the constant scrutiny, but that was going to change in a big way once Eleven was on the TV screen.

  
Christmas Eve came, the SW train was still offline, but it looked like the tracks would be cleared by Christmas Day so a new plan was made. They spent the day cooking, everyone pitching in to make beef and Yorkshire pudding, fluffy mashed potatoes, cranberry salad and mince pie. They made Christmas gingerbread men, decorating them with chocolate fringe, bow ties, and red braces or with zippered dresses and curly blonde hair. They even crumbled up some soda crackers and mixed in some sunflower seeds that Lor must have left behind and put them out for the birds on the back steps and around the snowman that was still standing, blanketed with fresh snow.

  
After Christmas Eve dinner, they watched Doctor Who Christmas episodes from the 9th and 10th Doctor's eras. Matt had yet to film his first Christmas special, so he enjoyed watching as a fan this year. Sal insisted that she was too old for Santa, but they left a plate of Doctor and River gingerbread people and some baby carrots for the reindeer just the same. The little Christmas tree was sparkling in the corner, and a bag full of wrapped presents Alex had brought for her family and for Sal was waiting beside it. Matt made sure the gifts for 'his girls' made it into the bag as well. Their plan was to wake up early Christmas morning, and if the Christmas spirit of snow removal was with them, catch the train to Epsom to spend the day there, returning in the evening so Sal could catch her flight with her dad on Boxing Day. Matt was secretly thrilled that Alex had begged him to come along, but was none the less nervous about meeting her family.

  
They sent Salome off to bed by 10 pm, spending a bit more time enjoying the sparkling tree and talking about their favorite holiday customs growing up. Eventually cuddling turned into snogging, then Matt remembered he had an extra string of fairy lights, which led to them moving to the bedroom for further explorations and a new tradition as Matt strung the lights across the bed frame in his room and they made sweet love lit only by the tiny sparkling lights.

  
****

  
Christmas morning was clear and cold, and the snow spirits were kind to them as they were able to take the early train bound for Epsom and get a snow-tyred taxi to Alex's childhood home. Sal was excited to finally see her relatives, even just for the day, and was soon off and running with her cousins to play in the snow while Alex and Matt took in the bag of presents, leaving them under the tree. The boys had already opened the Santa gifts, a happy clutter the only evidence. Matt was introduced all around, Alex's sister Nicola knew about their relationship, but it was news to the rest of the family. They certainly didn't treat him any differently, but he could tell that Alex and her mum were certain to have further 'discussion' out of earshot later....he could tell when they exchanged looks that he recognized, having seen that look on Alex's face before...the 'We'll talk LATER' look. Strangely, it reassured him.

  
A light breakfast was on the agenda next so everyone gathered at the large family table for pastries, coffee or tea, and juice for the children. Their holiday meal would be a late lunch as the three of them had to return to London that evening. Alex made the most of her one day with the family, and after the debris of breakfast was cleared the group moved to the lounge, where Sal and her cousins, Nic's two boys, were tasked with handing out the packages to each person. Matt sat on the floor with Salome, helping her arrange her presents, and making outlandish guesses as to what each box contained. Her cousins wanted in on the fun so Matt went on to describe even more fantastic contents in their piles as the adults looked on. Nic gave him a winning smile and a wink, and he knew she was an ally.

  
Alex explained they had a family tradition of letting the youngest start off the present opening, and then each person by age got to open a gift, show it off and thank the giver. Because Matt was sitting beside her, Sal decided to start with his gift first, which turned out to be the right choice as everyone would soon learn. She carefully opened it and oohed over the beautiful illustrations in the book of horse stories from around the world. Then she discovered the card inside, opening it to reveal the pony lesson certificate Matt had found and printed out for her. Her eyes widened and she squealed "Thank you Matty!" and gave him a massive hug before showing it to her mum, who promised to go sign her up for lessons as soon as she returned to LA.

  
After the boys, Matt realized he was up next. Great...attention paid to his age! Ears tinged pink, Sal rescued him by thrusting a gift at him, saying "Open mine Matty!"

  
"Sure Poppet, what could it be?" he replied, squeezing the soft package. "Is it socks?"

  
Salome rolled her eyes in a familiar gesture, huffing "No Matty! Socks are boring!"

  
Matt laughed and stretched his legs out so he could show off his shocking red and green striped socks and replied "Not MY socks!" Alex's dad snorted with laughter, and showed off his own holiday footwear, her mum smiled softly, covering it up with her hand while Alex, sitting in the chair behind him, patted his shoulder. He turned and caught her eye, relaxed and stopped worrying, and tore into the gift from Sal, holding it up and exclaiming "It's a HAT...I love hats! Thanks, Poppet!" He pulled it on at once and hugged Sal.

  
"I made it all by myself, Mum taught me how to knit hats!" Salome explained to him.

  
"Really? That makes it so special, a Poppet hat!" Matt said, hugging her again.

  
A couple of people later and it was Alex's turn. She slid onto the floor between Matt and Sal with the blue box tied with a bow tie in her lap. "I wonder WHO this is from?" Alex asked rhetorically. Salome giggled, getting the joke. Alex slowly pulled the bow tie until it came loose, draping it around her neck. "What could come in a blue box, TARDIS blue to be precise?" she wondered, smiling. "Perhaps something from another time and place?"

  
"Open it 'Lex!" her sister Nic exclaimed with a laugh.

  
Alex gave her a look and stuck her tongue out at Nicola, but did proceed to lift off the lid and peek inside. "Oh my! Matthew, this is stunning, a bit of summer in the winter!" she exclaimed, lifting the flower embroidered shoulder wrap free of the box and holding it up for a good view, which earned ooh's from the other women present.

  
"It IS from another time and place Alex," Matt explained. "I found it in Croatia when we were filming there....little shop near the street we were set up on. Flowers made me think of you." Matt shrugged and added. "It screamed 'ALEX' at me, what else could I do but bring it home?"

  
"Darling, it's beautiful, thank you!" she answered, kissing him on the cheek and whispering in his ear "I'll thank you properly later sweetie." She began to fold the wrap and then realized there was more in the box. The others were distracted, beginning to move on to the next person, Alex's mum. She picked up the small bottle of perfume, sniffing it and looking at him before saying "More summer flowers...honeysuckle I think."

  
"Lor helped me pick that, can't take the credit love," Matt replied. "There's more, but you can save it for later if you like."

  
"Why Matthew, is it naughty?" Alex asked with a smirk.

  
"No!" Matt exclaimed, adding "Just a bit personal...thought we'd be opening later, just the two of us."

  
"Okay darling, I'm intrigued now!" Alex replied, sneaking him a proper kiss before Nicola caught them and re-directed her to their mother's turn at opening.

  
Soon the round robin gift opening came back to Salome, who opened her gift from her mum, riding jodhpurs and gloves, which started her bouncing in excitement again.

  
Matt's only other gift was from Alex of course, and he was stunned to find she'd knit him a jumper, not one of those horrid Christmas ones, but a proper one with chevrons in shaded blues. He stood, pulling off the jumper he was wearing and replaced it with the one she'd made, putting the hat from Sal in the box so he'd not lose it, then he plopped down in the chair Alex had vacated and pulled her into his lap to watch the rest of the festivities.

  
Sal got a riding helmet from her Auntie Nic and boots from her grandparents, plus a few more small items. Alec got more goodies from her family as well, ones easy to transport home to LA. When every gift was unwrapped, and Alex's mum and sister went to the kitchen to finish up last minute items before their late Christmas lunch, Alex tagged along to help. Matt was quite happy to play with Sal and her cousins, then helped to clear the paper and bows, letting Alex have her time alone with her mother. Sal told the boys that Matt was the new Doctor, but they didn't believe her. Matt whispered in her ear "They will have to believe you after the second half of the Christmas special on the 1st of January Poppet, it's my FIRST time on TV as the Doctor at the very end! It's our own secret thought...no one's supposed to know!"

  
Sal nodded and grinned at him. "OUR special secret, Matty!" she replied, giving him another hug. Matt caught the eye of Alex's dad, and HE winked at him, having heard the entire conversation. Seems he'd won another person over. He wondered how Alex and her mum were getting on.

  
In the kitchen, the women were busy setting things up buffet style and talking in hushed tones. Nicola had already given Matt her stamp of approval, pronouncing him "lovely and adorable" while Alex had to face the 'Mother Inquisition.'

  
"Lexie, is this Matthew the 'friend from work' you've been staying with during the blizzard?" followed by "Just how old is he anyway? Looks like a 12-year-old!"

  
"Mother! He's a full grown adult MAN, and yes he's young looking, but he's also very mature, he's perfect to play the Doctor, an 'old soul' in a young man's body, and he's always treated me like a friend...we were friends FIRST before we got involved, so don't use that against him!" Alex exclaimed in a barely controlled whisper, adding "And Sal loves him, he's brilliant with her!"

  
"Well, yes, I could see that...point in his favor, but that's beside the point!"

  
"No, Mother, it's exactly the point. In fact, it's number ONE in my book, right after treating me with respect and being totally honest from the start." Alex took a deep breath. "I've been divorced TWICE because men didn't care enough to be honest with me. He's not like any man I've ever known." Alex insisted.

  
"But darling, what happens when he finds someone younger, someone who could give him children of his own one day?"

  
Alex sighed and replied " I'm NOT going to throw away happiness now because I might be sad later! Whatever happens, happens. I'm done with 'what ifs'! Just let me be happy NOW Mother!" she demanded, turning to leave the room and running straight into Matt, who'd heard the last of the exchange and hugged Alex to him, not letting her leave.

  
"Alex love, it's okay," he whispered in her ear, before gathering his courage and channeling the Doctor. He turned and said "Mrs. Kingston, no one knows what the future will bring, but I promise you I won't leave Alex because she can't give me children. Sal is MORE than enough, I love that girl, no matter what. It's not about me, it's about Alex. SHE deserves to be happy, and I will do my best to make sure she is. Alex certainly makes ME happy, and despite the obstacles caused by our career choices, I have no reason to think that won't continue. We're still growing our relationship, our 'connection' I felt from the moment I met her in Cardiff. Please give me a chance, Alex has."

  
Alex herself was brimming with tears, but they were happy ones. Matt still held her against his chest and she whispered back to him "Thank you darling" before turning back to her mum and stating "Do you see Mum? Matthew is a GOOD man. I trust him. You should too." Alex turned and pulled Matt after her, but not before he caught Nicola's eye. She was beaming and giving him a thumbs up while their mum stood speechless. He saw a small smile on her face at the last moment and knew it would be okay now.

  
The rest of the afternoon went off without a hitch, the Christmas meal was delicious, Matt helped to clear away the dishes after and then rounded the children up to play a little snow footie in the back garden, him and Sal against the boys, running off excess energy. A light snow was falling again, so the three visitors gathered their gifts and said their goodbyes and happy Christmases. To Matt's surprise, he got a hug from Alex's mum and a smile of approval as they headed out the door to climb into the taxi for the short ride to the transit station and their trip back to London. Alex was subdued, knowing her darling Salome would be leaving tomorrow with her father. Sal, on the other hand, was still excited...they'd had a grand time visiting and she'd get another round of presents at her other grandparents in a couple of days. Christmas was a great time to be a kid!

  
****

  
Back at Matt's flat in London, Alex began her coping exercises, bustling about, doing laundry so Sal would have clean clothes for Germany, packing away the gifts that would be returning with her to LA, as Sal would fly back with her father the next weekend. That mostly sorted, she started making scones again, for a goodbye breakfast the morning of Boxing Day. Matt let her alone, understanding she was only trying to cope with her separation anxiety prompted by Sal's leaving the next day.

  
He was going to miss the Poppet when she left, as he'd grown quite attached to her, but at the same time he was looking forward to having Alex to himself for a bit more time. Skyping with his family, Matt was resigned to the fact he would not see them until after the new year began, as the trains north were still unreliable. Alex and Sal joined him to say hello, the first time his folks had 'met' Salome and she was charming them in a heartbeat, Matt could tell by his Mum's laughter. Laura let out the news that they had gifts she'd be delivering...hopefully...when she came to London for a dance audition after the hols. Everything was up to the weather this winter! At least the forecast for the 26th seemed good, Heathrow was able to open for some flights, and Sal's father was already in the air and on his way. Matt reminded them to watch the Doctor Who Christmas special later that night...AND part two on New Year's Day! They'd see him on screen for the first time as the Doctor in the big finale then!

  
Still stuffed from Christmas lunch, they made tea and popcorn and settled in to watch part one of 'The End of Time' which also was David Tennant's farewell...so big it was a 2-part episode, with the return of the Master as well. Sal would have to watch the second half with her dad in Germany....Matt hoped.

Alex looked over at Matt, nervously brushing back his hair. "What's wrong Matthew?" she asked.

  
"I'm afraid the fans will hate me because I'm replacing Tennant...they love the Tenth Doctor, he's a hard act to follow...literally!"

  
"Matthew, you'll be wowing them with Eleven in the spring...trust me, they will love your Doctor!" Alex insisted, reassuring him.

  
"Matty, will he be funny, just like you?" Salome asked.

  
"Oh really? I'm funny?" Matt responded more brightly, tickling her and getting a scream of delight in return, trying to tickle him back as he kept her away...until Alex attacked him from behind, and Sal pounced, sitting on his legs so her mum could poke his ribs. Finally, they all collapsed in a giggling heap and Alex sent Sal off to get ready for bed, reminding her they would have an early morning as the packing still wasn't complete and they'd be having one last breakfast together before they were leaving for Heathrow to meet her father. Salome came back in her pyjamas, stifling a yawn. The day had finally caught up with her.

Alex whispered to Matt "Sal may think you're funny, but I think you're hot darling" then went to tuck her in and after a few minutes returned, going to the kitchen to make tea. Matt followed her, hugging her from behind as she prepared a mug for each of them. "Come on love, let's go watch the tree lights twinkle" Matt suggested. He knew it was hard for her to be apart from her daughter, so he tried to give her some comfort in anticipation of the coming separation.

  
When they returned to the lounge, Matt retrieved the blue box from the bag by the door. "Here Alex love, finish opening your gift. I hope you like what I found for you. Afraid I'm not as talented as you, can't make you a special gift." he admitted, plucking at the jumper he still wore. "And Sal, making me a hat! She's a special little girl Alex, you're a great mum!"

  
Alex laughed softly, "Thank you darling, I do try. It took her a while to get the hang of knitting, and I'm afraid the hat's a bit lopsided."

  
"I don't care Alex, it's brilliant, and she did her best. I'm going to wear it tomorrow, it's certainly warm enough!" Matt replied, taking it from the box and pulling it over his floppy hair. Then he dug out the bow tie he used for a ribbon and draped it around Alex's neck, using it to pull her toward him for a gentle snog. After a bit, they pulled apart, both of them flushed. Alex pulled off the knit hat and finger-combed his fringe into place, his eyes closed, enjoying her gentle touch.

  
Then she carefully removed the flower covered shoulder wrap from the box, stroking the delicate embroidery, and smiling fondly. "This is beautiful Matthew, and you had good instincts, it will be perfect to wear with my dress for the theatre, you'll see. And the perfume, it's lovely, summer in the winter, and subtle...I love it."

  
"Now Alex, there's one more little token," Matt said, handing her the small flat box. "I hope you like it."

  
Alex suspected it was jewelry, based on the type of box, but she was unprepared for the understated elegance of the gold necklace laying inside. There was a card tucked in as well. It read...

  
_"I will always keep your hearts safe." ~Matthew xoxo_

  
Two hearts, one nestled inside the other, with a blue sapphire sparkling at the top, and hanging on a gold chain of just the right length. "Oh, Matthew...." was all Alex could utter as he carefully removed the chain from the box and fastened it around her neck, allowing it to lay perfectly in the hollow of her throat.  
Finally, Alex found her voice, though it was shaky. "Darling...I adore it, and I understand. I'm a very lucky girl." Carefully replacing the other things in the box, she pulled him up and towed him to the small mirror over the coat hooks by the front door to admire her new necklace, sparkling like the fairy lights on the tree. "This might be the best Christmas ever" she added quietly as he bent to kiss her.

  
"Not quite over yet...shall we change that from 'might be' to 'definitely' the best Christmas ever?" Matt replied, leading her through the flat to his bedroom, turning off the Christmas tree lights as they went by. There was a whole new tenderness to their lovemaking, brought on by their revelations that day.

  
****

  
In the morning they hustled to finish packing Sal's bag and backpack, then had scones with jam and cereal and called for a taxi. Florian's flight was due in around 11 am, but Alex wanted to be there when he landed, to make sure he could meet her in the Customs area to hand off Salome, so they left before 10 am, grateful the weather was still holding. The forecast for the rest of the week sounded like they'd be back in the deep freeze, but except for the play on the 30th they had no place they needed to be.

  
They went to the coffee shop to wait for the call from Alex's ex that he was in Customs ready to collect Salome. Matt spent the time talking with Sal while Alex fidgeted with her phone. When the call finally came Sal was suddenly sad to be leaving.

  
"I'm going to miss you Mum, and you too Matty! Will you come to visit us in LA someday?"

  
"Oh Poppet, I'm really going to miss you too, we had so much fun being snowed in, didn't we?" Matt replied, pulling the girl into a patented Smith family hug, lifting her off her feet as he stood, setting her back down and replying to her question. "It's up to your mum, but I'd love to visit you in LA sometime when I'm not off being the Doctor. I want to see how your pony lessons are going too! Have a great time with your dad in Germany, and I'll be seeing you on Skype okay?" He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

  
Alex waited for them to finish their goodbyes before urging Salome to collect her stuff. Since Alex was handing off Sal in Customs, he chose to stay behind in the coffee shop. Alex had her and Sal's passports out and the paperwork ready, taking her daughter's hand and heading through the doorway. They got in line and waited as usual.

  
"Mum, can Matty come visit sometime?" Salome asked. "I really like him, and he's your boyfriend, right?"

  
Alex smiled at her and replied "Yes Sal, I suppose he is, but that's not something you can share with anyone, okay? Matt is going to get very famous once his Doctor is introduced on TV, and lots of people will want to meet him and talk to him, and that's not something I want you to have to deal with, do you understand?"

  
"Okay Mum, I understand. I'm a good secret keeper....but can he come visit?" she replied persistently.

  
"Well, our schedules are tight, but yes, I'm sure there will be some times when he can come to LA, but it's hard to know when that will be...maybe in the summer, okay?"

  
"Okay!" Sal bounced excitedly. The line moved up rather quickly, as there were still only a few flights passing through Heathrow. As they neared the counter, Alex spotted Florian waiting on the other side and waved until he saw her.

  
"There's your dad Sal, don't go running over yet, we have to show our papers here. You're not checking any bags, but you have to go through security, so pay attention to the instructions, okay? Alex said nervously. She knelt to hug her daughter, holding back tears. "Be good for Daddy, and give your grandparents a hug from me. I'll see you back home in a couple of weeks!"

They reached the counter and Alex explained the situation, that she was passing her child over to her father for a connecting flight to Germany, something she'd done before without a problem. They allowed Florian to cross to collect her, and Alex stood, waving them out of sight, Sal already chattering excitedly to her father in German. She was lucky he was a good father, but that was all she felt about him. She thanked the Customs agent and retraced her steps toward Matt, waiting to comfort her as she said another goodbye to her daughter. Someday she'd have the life she wanted, with a family all together in one place.

****

  
Since it wasn't too cold, or snowing, Matt and Alex had the taxi drop them off down the street at the market, where they picked up more supplies, and a couple of bottles of wine for New Year's Eve, walking home to Matt's flat like any normal couple.

  
When they got back, Matt found a flurry of emails waiting for him on his laptop, which he ignored for the rest of the day. Today was devoted to distracting Alex from missing her daughter too much. The weather forecast was once again dire. All the melting over Christmas and Boxing Days meant the roads were freezing up. Some areas were even having power outages, but so far they'd been lucky there.

  
Alex was coping again, stripping Salome's bed and washing everything, tracking down a couple of stray socks, and a book she'd left under the bed. Matt was making tea for them and Alex swooped in to clean up their breakfast dishes and load the dishwasher. Tea prepared, he insisted she come sit with him and relax.

  
"No need to work so hard Alex, we're on vacation," Matt commented, putting his feet on the coffee table and leaning back on the sofa, pulling her into his side. They sat there, sipping their tea in silence for a few minutes before Alex spoke.

  
"It's me, dealing with missing Sal...I clean," she admitted. "Otherwise I'm a basket case for at least a day."

  
"Well then," Matt replied. "I'll just have to distract you. We have nowhere to be for four days, until Wednesday night. The weather is terrible, we're stuck ALONE all this time. Whatever shall we do?" He dropped his voice, the seductive sound of it stirred her, sent a shiver up her spine and her heart to beating more rapidly.

  
"Whatever we do, you keep talking to me darling...the sound of your voice alone is my aphrodisiac." Alex murmured, snuggling further into his side, her head on his chest. She could hear his pulse quicken at her words.

  
"Your wish is my command love" Matt replied warmly. Using his natural acting skills to be loving, goofy, suave or sultry, and his ability to control his voice to sound geeky, flirty or downright dangerous, he began a slow seduction designed to take her mind totally off her troubled thoughts and drive her desire upward. It was no act, it was his own desire to give her all of himself that moved him. He put her first in every move and thought, and felt himself falling deeper in love with her, but for a tiny kernel of fear that kept him from speaking the words. He shoved that aside mentally and concentrated on her.

  
Alex listened to his voice and rode her desire at a wild gallop, letting go of all her frustrations and fears and let her heart lead. No man had ever treated her the way Matt did, like she was a treasure to be savored and supported, he put her first in all things, gave everything he had to her. They were like two souls linked through time, destined to be together, but he'd been held behind while she struggled without him....until now. The Universe had owed her this joy, so she rejected fear and gave into love, though her voice was caught, unable to utter a coherent word.

  
A long time later, as the sun set on the cold world outside their bubble of warmth, they came back to themselves, and found they were famished! Wrapped in their robes, they concocted a delicious meal from the contents of the fridge and settled in front of the TV to watch whatever was on that Boxing Day evening, content with being together.

  
The country was at a standstill again that week as temps dropped to minus 18 C, so they were glad to have enough food in the flat and that the power stayed on. They spent the week in pyjamas or in bed, reveling in the fact they had nothing to do but enjoy every aspect of their bond, both physical and emotional. Salome Skyped them the day after she left to let her mum know she was having fun in Germany. Texts from Karen and Arthur confirmed they were both stuck at home, not able to come to London as planned. Matt finally got to his emails after a somewhat irate call from his agent. It seems he'd had an offer to appear on an American sitcom to be filmed in June...in LA. He'd read a script earlier in the month for a movie about Christopher Isherwood, to be filmed in Ireland in June as well. His agent wanted a commitment soonest. He had to decide. He was due back in Cardiff to film his first Christmas special in July. He had nothing else but Who filming, an episode of Sarah Jane Adventures, voice overs or promotions before June. He needed to discuss it with Alex.

  
Matt got up from the kitchen table and took his mug of tea into the lounge where Alex was reading a script emailed to her for review. Even on vacation, life went on. He sat down next to her, waiting for her attention. She sensed his presence, put down the script and turned to him, a question on her face.

  
"Alex love, do you have anything planned for June this summer?" Matt asked, a look of anticipation on his face, as if his life depended on her answer.

  
Alex picked up her phone and called up her schedule app, swiping to June. "Well darling, Sal will be with me for the summer, part of it anyway, and I have a couple of guest appearances on TV shows there at home...why are you asking?"

  
"I have a choice to make. A small BBC TV movie to film in Ireland, or a guest appearance on an American sit-com...in LA." Matt replied. "Both are scheduled for June 2010."

  
"Tell me about them," Alex asked.

  
Matt began to brush back his fringe, a nervous habit he seemed somewhat unaware of, then he spoke. "The movie means I'd be in Ireland all June, going there from Cardiff after my Who work wrapped, no break at all. It's a biopic about Christopher Isherwood, a challenging role to be sure."

  
"Sounds interesting," Alex replied. "What's the sit-com?"

  
"Big Bang Theory....do you know it?" Matt answered, and when she nodded he went on. "They want me to play myself, with a twist...I meet the Eleventh Doctor at a ComicCon! It would only take a week, and I'd get a break before having to be back in Cardiff by July 8th...AND it's in LA...I could spend my free time with you Alex, and Sal."

  
"Matthew, you can't choose something because you'll have more time with me." Alex insisted.

  
"But that's just it Alex. I have to look past being the Eleventh Doctor. What more do I want to do, down the road? Movies or TV...plays? Is my future in England, or do I want to try America, like you did? I haven't even been seen as the Doctor, yet someone wants me to come to LA. If I turn them down, who's to say I'll get another offer? The movie is interesting, for sure, but I've done small time movies. This seems like more of the same, like the pile of scripts on my desk. That's why I hadn't committed yet, then this TV thing came my way. I'd get a break from Who and all the exhausting travel for promos, do something that will reflect well on me and the Doctor in America...grow the show even....you are the bonus...and seeing Sal again. She did want me to come visit...." Matt reminded Alex with a cheesy grin.

  
Alex had listened carefully to what Matt was saying. He continued to be open and honest with her. He could have just decided without her input, but he wanted her to know what he was thinking, and he cared about her opinion. Neither of her ex-husbands ever did that. She had to give him an honest answer in return. She thought for a minute as Matt waited, then spoke.

  
"It's true Sal would love to have you visit darling" Alex replied with a smile. "As would I, as a matter of fact. It does sound like you've given it all some thought, and if you think it's the right choice to come to LA...you'd be welcome anytime, I promise you. But you have to promise me not to turn down roles JUST to be near me. You'll be doing Who for a while yet, and I won't always be there. There will be long separations, and I have to put Salome first you know."

  
"Of course you do Alex! I'd never expect anything else!" Matt insisted. "I just think I can do what's best for my career AND my relationship with you. I don't have to have one OR the other...for now it's Who, but LA is in my future, I know it." With that, he pulled her into a hug.

  
Alex laughed at his exuberance and decided to admit "I AM looking at projects here in the UK Matthew, while you are doing Who without me. Maybe I won't be so far away as this past year, and when Series 5 finally airs, I hope it leads to more work for me too."

  
"We'll make it work Alex, I can feel the timelines moving in our favor!" Matt exclaimed, fixing an imaginary bow tie and using his 'Doctor' voice. "Now, let's have lunch, and then we have to get ready for our play...I checked and the performance is ON for tonight!"

  
While Alex made them sandwiches, Matt shot an email back to his agent telling him to confirm the TV appearance, and send his regrets to the movie folks. After a light lunch, they had a lovely time celebrating...in the shower...did a tidy up in the flat, dressed in their finery, a sharp three-piece suit for Matt, and a flowy gown in shaded blues, pale bodice to deep navy hem, paired with the embroidered floral wrap Matt had gifted her. They had a quiet dinner at the bistro nearby, and bundled in their winter coats they took a taxi to the Apollo Victoria Theatre in the West End, showing the celebrated play 'Wicked'.

  
It was still bitterly cold and the paps had become scarce because of the weather, not one person seemed to recognize them in their down coats and hats, and they made it to their seats without so much as a glance. Patrons were focused on the play to come at any rate, it was nice to be anonymous for once, Alex thought to herself. It was wonderful to enjoy something as an audience member, and they applauded enthusiastically at the curtain call. Alex commented to Matt as the filed out of the theatre to find a taxi "As a child, I was terrified of the flying monkeys in the Wizard of Oz...this sure puts them in a different light in my mind. Did you enjoy it, Matthew?"

  
"Oh yes, the music was the best...I'm always interested in the songs. Might have to try musical theatre again someday, my experience in school was forgettable," he responded with a laugh as they climbed into a taxi to head home.

  
****

  
New Year's Eve the next day found them in their pyjamas (or less) for most of the day. Why get dressed and go out when there was so much to do at home? Their time together was growing shorter, they'd have to get back to the everyday grind soon, but at least Alex would be back in February for Who...the Pandorica/Big Bang block! Matt was REALLY looking forward to that! Had it really been only 10 days since he had met the plane carrying Alex and Salome? His whole life had shifted since, a new path was forming, he could feel it. ' _Begining to sound like the Doctor again there Smith?'_   he thought to himself.

  
Funny thing was, Alex was having similar thoughts, and her hope for the future was bright. She and Matt were fixing their evening meal, planning to sit in front of the TV after, enjoying the traditional countdown festivities and drinking their wine. They Skyped with Salome in Germany, and later with family while their dinner was baking in the oven.

  
Of course, after dinner they got distracted snogging, which led to tipsy lovemaking as the Christmas tree lights blinked and the TV flickered on low volume. They lay there afterward, warm and sated, when it registered that the countdown had begun on the TV. Sharing a look, they counted along in whispers, then christened the New Year of 2010 with a kiss. Not wanting to bother with getting dressed, they wrapped up in their robes and enjoyed a bit of fireworks from Matt's front window as more fresh snow fell, then they made new mugs of tea and cuddled on the sofa, watching the broadcast wind down on the telly before going off to bed.

  
New Year's Day dawned and London was under another blanket of snow, and still bitterly cold. Matt and Alex were quite warm however, tucked up in bed sipping tea and eating scones after sleeping in late. They were quite happy to wile away the day watching footie, and after that more movies, then it was time for the Doctor Who finale 'The End of Time', and Matt's debut as Eleven.

  
Alex was excited to see it...the regeneration of the Doctor from Ten to Eleven...but sad to see David regenerate. She had worked with him on the Library episodes, and he was fun, but it was Matt's time now. "You were brilliant darling!" Alex exclaimed after the credits rolled.

  
"Don't know about that Kingston, first I've seen the whole scene...how embarrassing! I sounded like Ron Weasley there for a minute, when my voice cracked!" Matt replied. "But still not ginger, thank goodness!"

  
Alex laughed at his comparison, visualizing it and groaning. "Nope, I prefer you tall, dark haired and handsome darling...you will always be MY Doctor!"

  
"And you Kingston, are MY River Song. No one else's Doctor should get you!" Matt replied, somewhat vehemently.

  
Alex smiled fondly, then spoke. "You and me, time and space. You watch us RUN!", quoting River Song from her last scene in the Library, then she leaned over for a kiss before rising and bolting for the bedroom, giggling.

Matt chased after her, stumbling and skidding around the corner and into the room. Somehow she'd managed to strip off her robe while running, as she stood there, wearing nothing but a smirk and her twin heart necklace, sparkling as bright as the fairy lights still adorning the bedframe.

  
Yes, the future was bright for them. As the Doctor would say to Vincent "My experience has been that there is, surprisingly, always hope."

  
Hope for the Holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time it snows in my part of the world, rare but possible, everyone runs to the store to stock up on milk, bread, and eggs...the perfect excuse to make French toast!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this Mattex holiday story!


End file.
